


The Kissing Booth Remix

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Series: Kissing Booth Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prissyhalliwell on tumblr prompted:</p>
<p>Remix of The Kissing Booth: Mr. Gold loses a bet with Regina and has to man the kissing booth. He hasn't had a customer all day, until Belle French shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Booth Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kissing Booth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476207) by [rumplestiltskinsbulge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge). 



> Find this and many more fics on my Tumblr: rumplestiltskinsbulge.tumblr.com

He’d been standing there for three hours. Three hours behind a kissing booth that no one had visited. He would crush Regina Mills the next time he had a chance. He’d lost a bet to the Mayor, and this was his payment. One that she was thoroughly enjoying.

He scowled behind the booth and silently challenged any man who passed to say a word about it. They didn’t say a word, but he was well aware of the snickers and under-the-breath comments they muttered when they’d passed him. After three hours, Regina came up to the booth. “Unless you’re looking for a kiss, dearie, I suggest you walk away.” Regina let out a short, clipped laugh.

"You couldn’t pay me enough money to kiss you.” He felt quite the same and they both knew it. “I was just coming to see how much money you’ve raised.” Her voice was all honeyed innocence and he wanted nothing more than to reach across the booth and use his cane to removed that damned smirk from her face.

When he didn’t answer, she smirked. “I thought as much. I have to say I was really hoping that—”

"Excuse me," The meek and sweet voice of the little flower shop girl with whom he’d shared many a conversation cut off their mayor. Regina turned slowly to look down at her with her auburn curls and big blue eyes. "If you’re just talking— I’d like to get a kiss from Mr. Gold."

Anthony wasn’t certain who was more shocked— Regina or him. 

They both stared at the girl for a moment as she fished a dollar out of her wallet. “Well this should be good.” Regina said, standing by to watch. 

Belle walked up to the booth and smiled sweetly at him. He was still simply staring at her, dumbfounded. “So, Mr. Gold— where will my dollar be going?” He was quiet for a moment and then, as though he just realized she’d said something, he replied.

"Something about— books for children." He honestly had very little idea what it was for. Her face lit up and her smile brightened.

"Well, I would be honored to give this dollar to— something about books for children." She grinned and handed it over. He took it and shifted uncomfortably, leaning forward a bit. He gripped his cane harder and noticed the blush on her lovely cheeks. His heart skittered and his mouth dried. 

As their lips met, it was the sweetest and most chaste kiss he’d ever received from a woman before. It was a brief kiss, and as Ms. French pulled away he looked for signs of disgust or discomfort. He saw nothing but the sweet and warm smile that she always gave him. This time, it was his turn to blush.

"Maybe I’ll have to come back later when I have more cash." Regina made a sound of annoyance and left with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you, Ms. French." He said, unable to look her in the eyes. If he did he was certain his heart would clammer out of his chest.

"You don’t have to thank me. It was worth it for the look on Regina’s face." The comment held a mischievous and slightly bitter tone that shocked Anthony into looking at her. His look made her giggle and a smirk spread on his lips.

"Why, Ms. French— you are positively wicked." She made an amusedly exasperated sound.

"I am not. She just drives me nuts with her smug demeanor." She watched him for a moment and smiled again. "I’ll see you later, Mr. Gold. With more money, so don’t go getting too busy."

He had a feeling that wouldn’t happen any time soon. “Goodbye, Ms. French. I look forward to seeing you again.”

And he did. Many, many times. He was as surprised as the passersby every time she returned with another dollar to receive a slightly longer kiss. Seeing her return had made a few others grow bolder, even. They always requested kisses on the cheek, and it was just as awkward for him as it was for them, but something about it made him feel a little less embarrassed by the whole scenario.

"You really must care about giving books to children." Anthony said as she came back at the end of the day for one, last kiss. It wasn’t surprising, seeing as how much she herself loved the written word. 

"Yeah, I do. But that’s not why I keep coming back." She was smiling at him again— a look in her eyes that was quite unlike anything he’d ever seen from her or any other woman.

"I don’t— understand." He said, leaning in closer. "Regina’s not been by in hours." She giggled again, her sweet breath tickling his lips. 

"I’m not here for her either." She told him. She nibbled at her bottom lip, almost nervously, and it drew his attention to the lips that he had come to crave throughout the day. He’d had a steadily growing crush on her for some time now, and after the day he’d had—

He was just glad the booth stood between them.

"Then why?"

"Because I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages." She whispered. "And the first time only made me want more."

His heart stopped in his chest, and this time when she kissed him beneath the darkening Maine sky it was a deep and lingering kiss. It only took him a moment to compose himself enough to kiss her back. His hand moved to cup her cheek and he lost himself in the feel, taste, and smell of her. 

When they kiss finally broke, he was breathless and she was blushing again. “You’re beautiful when you blush.” He told her. “Well, you’re always beautiful. But especially when you blush.” She bit her bottom lip and looked away bashfully. 

"And you’re rather handsome when you blush."

"I’m not blushing!" Even as he said it he could feel the burn of a blush on his cheeks. She laughed and the tightening in his chest relaxed. 

"Would you like to have dinner with me some time, Mr. Gold?"

"Please— call me Anthony." He said, head spinning. "And yes, Ms. French. I would love to have dinner with you."

"You know, it’s going to be a bit awkward if you keep calling me ‘Ms. French’ on our date." She smiled slyly. 

"Belle it is." He replied, smiling back at her. A smile he only reserved for her. "I’ll call you and we can set a date."

"You know where to find me." She said, biting her bottom lip once more and waving as she turned to leave. He watched her go, and as she turned her head to look at him once more his smile grew and his heart leapt.

He may have lost the bet with Regina, but as far as he could tell he’d been the one to get the prize. The most beautiful prize in the world.


End file.
